


Delivery for Love?

by hyun4yeol61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Delivery Person Park Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun4yeol61/pseuds/hyun4yeol61
Summary: Being a deliveryman wasn’t really Chanyeol’s dream job, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially since he got himself the cutest boyfriend because of it





	Delivery for Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language. Also, this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Being a deliveryman wasn’t exactly Chanyeol’s dream job, but he wasn’t complaining. It helped a lot with his university fees and everyday needs.

A working student in college was not really unusual. In fact, it was quite a common occurrence especially to scholarship students such as him. However, that doesn’t deny the fact that it was hard. He needs to fight for his place in the scholarship program, making sure his grades still cut for it, all the while working his ass off every night just to earn enough money to survive.

Chanyeol had it hard in the beginning. He started out as a part time worker on a fast food chain. It didn’t go well for him. He was always dead tired every time he finishes work, immediately slumping straight to bed, calling it a day. He doesn’t have time to revise his notes or to read his books, and when morning comes, he can’t really focus during lesson because apparently just having 3-4 hours of sleep a day wasn’t enough. His grades started to drop and he almost lost his scholarship. He didn’t have a choice but to quit.

He jumped from one job to another after that. Trying to find the perfect one wherein he can still have time to actually review and read in advance. He found himself in front of a flower shop one day. There he met Do Kyungsoo, a florist and also the owner of the said place. Kyungsoo was the one who gave him his current job.

Kyungsoo’s shop wasn’t actually that big, but it has a lot of costumers. Though he didn’t really need a deliveryman because they seldom have orders that needed to be sent, he accepted Chanyeol and gave him that position. This made the latter very much thankful to the older one. Plus the fact that Kyungsoo’s really generous when it comes to money. Not only Chanyeol has enough time to actually study, but he also has more than enough money for his personal needs _and_ savings.

So, even though being a deliveryman wasn’t his dream job, he wasn’t complaining. Especially since it helped him meet the love of his life.

Minseok was definitely the most beautiful person he’d seen his whole life. He’s got eyes that turn crescents whenever he laughs and a pair of cute lips that squares up whenever he smiles widely, grinning at Chanyeol. And that mole near his upper lip, Chanyeol just want to kiss that mole whenever Minseok babbles about his day. And his hands! It was the most beautiful pair of hands that Chanyeol had ever seen. His fingers were long and slender, just like a woman’s. He always wonders how it would feel if he held them, wondering if their fingers would fit well together.

Chanyeol’s also ecstatic by the fact that Minseok seems interested in him. He would always subtly run his hand on Chanyeol’s arms, and throw him some pick-up lines from time to time. Minseok’s blatant flirting would’ve made Chanyeol the happiest man in the world, if it wasn’t for a fact that Minseok was dating someone at the moment.

The flowers he delivers to the guy every other day were enough evidence for this. He’s been going out with a guy named Jongdae, or something. They would go out on late night dates and each time they do, this guy would send him a bunch of flowers in to show his thanks and say that he liked it. Jongdae would also send him cheesy lines and Minseok would always laugh cutely at those, fondness playing on his eyes.

These scenes would always break Chanyeol’s already fragile heart. God, he hates his job.

But he just doesn’t understand it. How can Minseok shamelessly hit on the man that delivers flowers _from_ his boyfriend? He seems so in love with Jongdae whenever he would stare at the flowers he would receive, and then, after that, he would _freaking flirt_ with Chanyeol. It confuses the hell out of him. If this guy’s really head over heels with that person, why does he keep on making moves on Chanyeol? What that makes him?

Chanyeol was just a human, and humans do have a breaking point. He was expected to snap at some point. And he did.

He was delivering yet another bouquet of flowers to Minseok that day. Knocking on the front door, Minseok opened it with a smile playing on his lips. Chanyeol’s heart made a leap when he saw that, but scolded himself right away.

_He’s a kept man, for fuck’s sake. Get your shit together, Park Chanyeol._

Clearing his throat, he smiled at the shorter one. “Delivery for Kim Minseok?”

“Thanks, Chanyeol. Wow, this arrangement is the prettiest one yet,” Minseok’s eyes sparkled in admiration. “You did this, didn’t you?” he asked the taller one with a cheeky grin.

Chanyeol’s cheeks immediately turned red, flustered by the other’s statement. He nodded shyly which made the shorter one giggle at his cuteness.

“No wonder they were pretty, the one who arranged them was pretty, too.”

And there it goes again, that shameless flirting. Chanyeol’s smile immediately faltered and cursed himself for being a fool.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Minseok called out, playing with his fingers and biting his lips. “I uh… was wondering if… you’re free later? Maybe I could… take you to a café nearby?”

_And that’s it_. That’s the last straw. He knew Chanyeol knows about him and Jongdae, did he honestly have to ask Chanyeol into a date? _Really?_

“I don’t know what you take me for, but you’re really shitty for even asking me this, you know?” he snapped at the shorter one.

Minseok’s eyes immediately widened. A sad expression played on his face.

_And he had the audacity to be sad? Wow. Why am I even attracted to him?_

“I’m sorry… I really thought that-“

“Minseok-ssi, you shouldn’t really do this to Jongdae. If you don’t like him, then break up with him. That man’s very much in love with you, judging by the notes he leaves and his attentiveness towards you.”

The shorter one looked up at him blankly for a minute and immediately became a laughing mess. Chanyeol just stared at him, both confused and furious, because why the hell is he laughing right now?

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol mumbled under his breath, which of course, didn’t escape the ears of the other one.

“I’m sorry,” the shorter said, still catching his breath from laughing so hard. “I’m sorry, but what did you call me again?”

“Uh… Minseok…ssi?” Chanyeol replied, confused.

“So _that’s_ why you weren’t responding to my advances!” he exclaimed. “I really thought you weren’t interested. That date was my last resort, and you declined it.”

“I’m sorry, but I still don’t unde-“

“I am not Minseok,” the other one cut him off before he could finish his statement.

“Wha- But you’re the one signing the receipt whenever I deliver?”

“Minseok’s my roommate. And he’s got a job every time you would deliver. That’s why I’m he one receiving them.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol replied dumbly, taken aback by the sudden revelation.

“My name’s Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun,” the man, Baekhyun, extended his arm for Chanyeol to shake. “Now that I think of it, I never really introduced myself to you this whole time. We could’ve avoided this whole mess if it weren’t for that. I’m sorry,” he smiled sheepishly.

Beaming his smile, Chanyeol confidently shook Baekhyun’s hand. “Nice to finally know your real name, Mr. Byun Baekhyun,” he teased. “And regarding your offer earlier, I would be very much happy to accept it. That if it still stands.”

”Glad to know that we’re on the same page, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun replied, chuckling at the taller one’s silliness. “Ah!” he suddenly exclaimed, making Chanyeol look at him in shock. “We could’ve been dating for weeks if only I introduced myself properly to you! God, I’m such a mess!”

Chanyeol laughed out loud and ruffled the latter’s hair. “Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world, don’t we?”

Baekhyun flushed at the taller’s statement, making Chanyeol coo at the sight.

Yeah, being a deliveryman wasn’t really Chanyeol’s dream job, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially since he got himself the cutest boyfriend because of it.


End file.
